Proof of Existence
by Vonna Plum
Summary: Zemyx Hurt/Angst Zexion's taking too long to return from Castle Oblivion. Everyone's whispering. No one's telling Demyx. He's starting to have strange dreams. Why...? Oneshot


_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts was never mine, is not mine now, and never will be mine.  
Warnings: Uhh... There's hardly anything...  
__Rating: K+  
Type: Oneshot, Zemyx, You can choose if it's Friendship or something more, it depends on how you look at it. Angst, there's Crack too, just randomly in the middle, I was thinking of cutting it out, but I liked it too much, and it's a dream, so it can be excused. And...yeah. It's pretty much all Angst._

**PLEASE EXCUSE ALL INACCURACIES, I HAVEN'T PLAYED KINGDOM HEARTS I TO THE ZEXION PART, AND I ONLY KNOW HOW HE DIED BECAUSE OF WIKIPEDIA.**

_Really peeving me off this thing. Why is my font always italics in the edit/preview document thing? Will my story come out completely italic'd when I publish this?_

I haven't put anything up here for a long time. And I've lost interest in every fanfic up here. Even the incomplete ones.

I'm sorry.

I lost interest in the catagories too (FMA and Naruto, Death Note, whatever else). I'm really into Kingdom Hearts now.

I'm Sorry.

**PROOF OF EXISTENCE**

First, it was the whispering— all the time. It was just inaudible. Even when Demyx strained his ears as he walked down another hallway in the castle that never was. Everyone was whispering, everyone knew. Why didn't Demyx know? Why wasn't anyone whispering into his ear?

Soon, it got louder. Very slowly, it became agonizing to hear. Finally, he caught something.

'…_Riku…Zexion.'_

Who? Who was Riku again? It sounded familiar…

The curiosity was slowing killing Demyx. It was so frustrating. Why was no one telling him? What about Zexion? The last time he saw Zexion, he was setting off to Castle Oblivion, where he would try to overthrow Marluxia in the basement of the castle. That was some time ago. Knowing how smart Zexion was, he would be back any time now.

Right?

_'…Zexion…'_

_'…Replica…Zexion…'_

_'…Demyx……poor thing.'_

Whhaaattt—? Something's wrong. Everyone he'd asked had just smiled apologetically and either said 'sorry' or 'it's not my place to say', or just downright ignored him. But despite this, Demyx spent most of his days 'overhearing' everyone as much as possible.

A few days later, Demyx found Axel lurking around in Dark City. Surely Axel would answer his questions. They had been initiated into the Organization practically at the same time and Axel was his best friend.

'Hey! Axel!' Demyx had to call out to Axel twice before he turned around.

'Demyx— shut up!' Axel shushed him with a glare.

'What's wro—'

'Look, what do you want? I'm not meant to be here.' Axel hissed. Demyx was taken a back by his friend's anger.

'Where're you going?' Demyx asked suspiciously.

'Proof of Existence. Got something I need to do. Now what do you want?'

'I- uh…Where's Zexion…?' Demyx asked carefully.

There was a short pause. Then Axel started to laugh. It was a hollow and empty laugh.

'Axel?...'

'Sorry, I don't know.' Axel said when his laughter died out. Demyx narrowed his eyes. Axel knew. Axel always knew. Then why was he lying? What could possibly be wrong? Demyx lowered his head. His brows furrowed in frustration.

'You know...' Demyx murmuredwith a death intent brewing around him.

'I know.' Axel admitted, indifferently. Demyx's jaw tightened.**  
**  
'Then why did you lie?! Why are you like this? I never lie to you! You never lied to me! What's wrong, Axel?! Tell me!' Demyx bursted. His mood had swungfrom neutral to anger.

Axel said something under his breath.

'What?'

'It's Roxas, okay? Got it memorized yet?!' Demyx was surprised at how angry Axel was.

'I'm—'

'Look, just leave it. You wanted to know where Zexion was, right?' Demyx blinked.

'Y-yeah, but you—'Demyx sounded reluctant now. He truly wanted to know where Zexion was, but Axel was important to him as well…

'Well, if you don't want to know, then I won't tell you.' Axel's face twisted into a cruel smirk. It was almost scary.**  
**  
'H-hey! That's hardly fair; I've been dying to know since forever!' Demyx whined.

'You know what? I don't have time for a Q&A. Bye, Demyx.' Axel waved teasingly then disappeared into a portal of darkness.

Demyx glared at the spot where Axel had disappeared, speechless.

He walked back to the castle, disappointed.

--  
Demyx frowned as he sat in the middle of The Hall of Empty Melodies and played yet another song on his sitar. It was hollow and empty. No matter how much passion he put into his playing, it sounded so robotic. The notes were hit perfectly and he knew the song so well he could do it blindfolded. It was frustrating. If only he had a heart to pour into his music…

**_'It may help if you think about something that made you feel happy in the past and incorporate it into your music… Number IX.'_**

Demyx shut his eyes. Something happy, something happy…there was the time when he'd gotten his sitar. The Superior had given it to him to use as a weapon. It was entirely steel lined so that it wouldn't snap while he was swinging it around. Its strings were steel as well. It was beautiful. It was beautiful… He was so, so happy when he got it. He spent more time playing it than using it to hit people. It made the most beautiful sound…

Gradually, Demyx began to play. It sounded a little less hollow. He smiled.

…the most beautiful sound… I don't deserve it. He couldn't even play it to its full extent, in all its musical glory. Demyx's smile dropped. His finger missed the fret, and the note turned out sharp, cutting through the empty music.

…damn…okay, pick it up, pick it up. Eating ice cream…

The music started up again, it still seemed hollow, but it was better.

…cake… delicious, sweet, heart-warming—

His fingers fumbled and missed the string it was looking for.

The music was ruined again.

…heart-warming…huh…?

'Argh! This is hopeless!' Demyx yelled out to no one.

**_'I didn't think you were that pathetic, just giving up like that…'_**

That's right. Zexion never gave up. That's why he was so smart. That's why he always completed his missions…

'Alright. Take 16.' Demyx grinned before starting up the song again. If he perfected this to sound as if a 'somebody' was playing it, he could play it to Zexion when he got back.

--  
Demyx's eyes opened.

He rolled over in his bed, mumbling grumpily as he recalled his dream again…

_He was in the Hall of Empty Melodies again, playing his sitar in the centre of the hall._

_Demyx's song filled the hall with its empty melody for the ninth time. It had no feeling in it; it wasn't sad, or happy, or even frustrated. Not one shred of emotion, no matter how hard Demyx tried. His face was frowned in concentration, his fingers slowly going sore; thank god he had calluses…_

_His blank song came to an end._

_'Sound happy, dammit!' Demyx yelled at his song. He sighed, rubbing and flexing his fingers._

_'It may help if you think about something that made you feel happy in the past and incorporate it into your music… Number IX.'_

_…_

That was the first time Zexion had ever talked to him casually, or as casually as Zexion could muster.

Demyx shut his eyes tight, then, not wanting the dream to come back, he opened them again. He looked out his window. It overlooked the main entrance into the castle.

Zexion would be back any moment now.

All he had to do was wait.

He rolled over again, this time facing the ceiling.

Wait...

_..._

_Demyx whipped around, trying to find the source of the voice. His eyes rested at the balcony above him._

_There, on the balcony, leaning on the railing, was Zexion, his eyes closed. His eyes widened, Zexion never talked to him. He never talked to anyone really…_

_'Zexion…'_

_His eyes opened slowly, and a fine eyebrow rose, his air of superiority intensifying._

_'Ah…Uhm…I mean, Number VI, sir…?' Demyx corrected with a stutter and a blush._

_Zexion's eyes closed again, his mood fading back to neutral._

_'Play it again. Think about something happy.' Zexion said, his voice dull and emotionless. Demyx nodded vigorously._

_He started again. He tried to think of something happy…something happy…_

_Nothing would come. Demyx stopped playing. He looked up at Zexion, who still had his eyes closed, his face was in an expression of patience._

_Something happy…something happy… He'd never been pressured into thinking about his memories so much at once. There had to be something…_

_'Favourite food? Favourite music?' Zexion paused, '…Someone you love?'_

_Someone I love…?_

_…_

Demyx rubbed his eyes. He'd almost fallen asleep again. If only the dream would stop coming back every time he shut his eyes.

He turned his head to look out the window again.

Then he turned back to the ceiling, frowning.

Wait…

_..._

_Demyx didn't have anyone he loved, not yet anyway. He couldn't really love anyone without a heart. He couldn't remember any music he liked, or maybe it was too long ago since he had heard a song with emotion in it. Favourite foods…? Demyx had tons of those._

_'Okay, here we go!' Demyx started up again._

_Ice cream…jelly…chocolate…anything with sugar…C chord…apple pie…with cream…A, D, F#…uhh…strawberries…dipped in chocolate…_

_Demyx's eleventh shot at playing his song drew to a close. Demyx looked up at the balcony again._

_'Stop concentrating so hard'_

_With that, Zexion disappeared._

_…_

It had to be the room. The room was reminding him of the dream, the dream that made him miss Zexion so much. He had to get out of here.

Demyx slid out of bed, pulled on something warm to wear and grabbed his sitar before tiptoeing quietly out of his room. He closed the door behind him and turned to face the hallway.

…Where to?

He let his feet guide the way, his eyes not really seeing, his mind not particularly thinking about anything. When his feet finally stopped, Demyx glanced around. At first he didn't recognise it. There was an open platform painted blue, greyish blue walls and a…pure white balcony above him…

The Hall of Empty Melodies…

…Dammit.

Demyx sat down at his usual spot in the centre of the hall, cradling his sitar in his lap. He sat there, playing with the strings idly, looking up at the balcony, where Zexion didn't stand.

After a while, his eyelids started to feel incredibly heavy. Demyx fell sideways and was already asleep. A large water bubble appeared and caught his head as he fell before melting away, his head gently resting on the ground.

_..._

_It was extremely white. There was light filtering through the clouds above him. Demyx looked down and saw that he was standing on clouds as well. They weren't soft and fluffy; it was like walking on a platform covered in a thin layer of clouds. Demyx's feet just sank through the clouds onto the platform. Hm. Maybe it was a platform. That was a disappointment; he thought it would be like walking on marshmellows…_

_Something shone down into Demyx's eyes, making him squint**.**_

_Demyx looked up._

_Up in the sky, hidden partially by clouds, was Kingdom Hearts, the source of light. It was huge, bigger than it was from his window. _

_Oh my god. Was this…?_

_'Hello, Number IX…Demyx.' The voice was low and commanding. It sounded like…_

_Xemnas?!_

_'Is that you, Superior?' Demyx looked around, trying to spot him._

_There was a cough, 'No, Melodic Nocturne. This is **God**.' Xemnas's voice boomed, going slightly lower in an attempt to sound like God._

_'Okay…' Demyx's eyes continued to flicker around, trying to spot Xemnas in the white clouds, 'Where am I…?'_

_'This is Heaven.' God-Xemnas replied._

_'Really…?'_

_'Indeed— I mean— Yes. This is Heaven.' Demyx smiled. This was so fake…_

_'Do you have a wish, IX?' God-Xemnas asked. Demyx thought for a moment._

_'…yeah…'_

_'What is it?'_

_'I want to see Zexion.' A strange sound echoed around in the clouds. It sounded like a door slamming open._

_'**What's this?! Do I smell staff fraternization?!**' Demyx blinked. That wasn't Xemnas's voice, it was…_

_'Marluxia…?!' Demyx said incredulously._

_'Number XI! What are you doing here?! Go away!' Xemnas hissed in a hushed voice._

_'Did I hear staff fraternization?' Axel's voice sounded, Demyx could hear Axel's smirk._

_'Number VIII!'_

_Demyx laughed, amused. What is this place?_

_'Leave! The both of you!' There was as crash of thunder._

_'Gah!' _

_'Eek!' _

_There was the sound of echoing footsteps, giggling, and a slam of a door._

_'Right. Demyx. Is that your wish?' Xemnas said carefully, putting on his God act again._

_'Yes.'_

_'Alright.'_

_The pearly gates of heaven appeared in front of Demyx. There was a figure behind it._

_'Open Sesame…' Xemnas boomed. The gates shuddered and slowly swung open._

_There stood Zexion. From both shoulder blades sprouted two pure white wings, and above his slate hair hovered a glowing gold halo. He was wearing a pure white organization coat._

_'Zexion…?' Demyx murmured, taking a small step forward. Zexion stepped forward as well._

_'Good day, Demyx.' Zexion said with the tiniest of smiles._

_'Zexion…' Demyx walked up to him and brought his hand up to his cheek. Zexion blushed slightly, but his face was cold…cold like death. _

_'Yes…?'_

_'When will…' Demyx's voice got caught._

_'Demyx…'_

_Demyx checked his wings. Were they really real? Demyx combed his fingers through the soft white feathers. Oh my god…_

_'Zexy…When will…when will you be coming back?' Demyx asked quietly._

_'I'm…I'm not coming back…Demyx.' This dream took a sharp turn for the worse_

_Demyx looked at Zexion's face, his eyes widening in shock. The sky started to darken dramatically, the clouds rolling, covering Kingdom Hearts completely. Zexion started to slide back behind the gates, out of Demyx's reach._

_'Zexy? Zexion? Why? Why aren't you coming back?!' Demyx couldn't move. He was paralysed._

_Zexion's halo started to fade, and his wings started to blacken, like they were being burnt. Blood trickled off the tips of the blackening feathers. His coat began to turn black as well. Zexion didn't break eye contact with Demyx._

_'Zexion! Zexion! You're bleeding! Come back!' Demyx tried to rip his paralysed feet from the grey cloud platform to a point where he was gripping his right leg with both legs and trying to yank it off the ground._

_'Dem…I'm not coming back…' Demyx shut his eyes tight, the back of his eyes stinging._

_'Why?! Stop saying that!'_

_'I…died…' Zexion said, carefully but bluntly._

_'No! No! You're lying! You can't—' Demyx finally forced his legs back into action. He sprinted at Zexion, hugging him tightly, nearly bowling Zexion over._

_'Zexy!'_

_'I'm sorry… do you want to wake up, Dem?' Zexion asked as he hugged Demyx back._

_'NO!'_

_'Wake up Demyx…' It sounded vaguely like Luxord…_

_'NO! You'll disappear if I…' Tears started to run down Demyx's cheeks. How long had it been since he had last cried? What is this place? Why did it bring so much pain?!_

_'…Demyx…' Zexion whispered into his ear._

_'Wake up Dem…' Demyx ignored it._

_'Zexion…'_

_'I love you, Demyx…' Zexion whispered, his eyes shut**.**_

_'I love you too, Zexion, I love you!'_

_'Sorry…Demyx…'_

_With that, Zexion faded into darkness which swirled up towards the sky. Demyx fell to his knees, hugging himself, tears pouring down his face infinitely._

_'Zexion…Zexion…'_

_'Wake up Demyx…'_

_'ZEX_ION!!' Demyx screamed; his eyes shot open. He sat up and whipped his head around. He was in the Hall of Empty Melodies again. Kneeling next to him were Luxord and Xigbar.

--

Demyx refused to tell Luxord and Xigbar what his dream was about. But they had calmed him down considerably. Demyx pushed the dream to the back of his mind, where it would hopefully stay there forever.

'Come to think of it, where's Vexen?' Luxord asked as they sat at a white table, playing poker, his voice a little tentative. Demyx sat looking at his cards— they weren't as bad as the last round, three kings…

'I know, dude, and Lexeaus too… did they, like, die or something? I can't sleep at night without hearing explosions from the labs or something.' Xigbar said, smiling carefully as he picked up a couple cards from the deck. Luxord laughed. They seemed to be taking extra care around Demyx.

'Aww, is Xiggy missing old Vexy already?' Luxord teased. Xigbar glared at him but ignored it. Demyx choked out a weak laugh. It seemed to calm Luxord and Xigbar.

'I think they are dead. Sexman has been all' Xigbar paused to put on a low pitched voice with a hint of mad obsession behind it, 'must get more hearts…kingdom hearts…quickly!', he returned to his normal voice, 'someone should check in the Proof of Existence…'

'What about Ze—' Demyx started with a flicker of hope, trying to deny his dream, but he was cut off.

'Alright, let's open. Ladies first.' Luxord gestured towards Xigbar. Demyx frowned.

'Nah, Demyx, you go first.' Demyx nodded and laid his cards down.

'Three-of-the-same.'

'Dem, it's three-of-a-kind.' Xigbar corrected, a look of almost pity on his face, as if to say, 'why do you bother, Demyx?'

**_'Demy— Number IX, to win the game, you have to know the game.' Zexion sighed._**

Demyx grinned sheepishly. It looked a little forced.

'Come on, while we're young.' Luxord sighed impatiently. Xigbar put down his cards next, revealing four twos.

'Four-of-a-kind.' Xigbar grinned. Luxord grinned even wider. Xigbar's grin disappeared and he scowled.

'Aw, heck, no way, dude!' Luxord laid his cards down.

'Royal Flush.' Luxord raked in his winnings. Demyx sighed. Luxord was undefeatable, and this proved it.

'So…what about Zexion?' Demyx asked Xigbar, as Luxord shuffled the deck like a blackjack. Xigbar looked at Luxord, who just stared back defiantly. Xigbar sighed.

'Do you really want to know that badly?' Xigbar asked. Demyx nodded slowly.

'Go check the Proof of Existence yourself then.' Xigbar sighed**, **Luxord frowned. Demyx nodded again and left the room.

Behind him, he heard Luxord mutter to Xigbar,

_'You just sentenced him to life depression, you fool.'_

_--_

Proof of Existence is a graveyard.

It only had twelve graves. Xemnas didn't have one. Instead, there was a doorway at the back of the graveyard leading to the Superior's room.

The graves were either red or blue.

The grave stones were portals that lead to the correspondingnobody's room. This portal is usually deactivated when the nobody dies. A deactivated grave turns red. Usually the grave stone is snapped and broken as well, just so that no one can reactivate the portal. If the nobody is still alive, then the gravestone and the grave spot glow blue.

In short; Blue equals alive, red equals dead.

The Proof of Existence was literally the proof of an organization member's existence.

There were two ways to get to the Proof of Existence. You either went through Xemnas's room, or you went through the Hall of Empty Melodies, then across the balcony.

Despite the dread, Demyx chose to go through the hall. It'd probably be safer anyway. He walked through the door way holding his breath, and ran down the hallway, across the empty hall and slammed his way back out the other end. Demyx exhaled through his mouth and slowly walked up the winding ramp which lead to the balcony. The worst was yet to come.

Demyx reached the top of the ramp and slowly opened the door to the balcony. He slipped through and shut the door again silently. He walked across the balcony and peeked over the railings down at the hall.

So this is where Zexion stands when he watches me play… Feeling intrigued, he walked up to the railing and looked out over the hall.

It was a good view, actually. Demyx pursed his lips and continued his way to the other side of the balcony, and stopped in front of the door to the Proof of Existence. His hand twitched as it reached for the door.

This is it. Blue; Zexion was alive and he'd be back any minute. Red; Zexion would be de…de…gone.

Demyx shook his head and opened the door carefully. He stepped in and closed the door quietly. He walked through the hallway silently, in fear of waking the dead. He looked at the first line of graves. Left then to the right.

Axel; Blue, that's good, he looked a little shady when Demyx bumped into him in Dark City, like a fugitive.

Demyx; Blue, of course.

Luxord; Blue, of course.

Marluxia; Red. Demyx blinked. Woah.

Larxene; Red. When did she die?

Roxas; Halfway. Demyx sighed. Roxas had betrayed them not too long ago… Xemnas had set up his grave to glow blue, but the portal to his room was deactivated.

Demyx walked up to the next row, pointedly looking to the left. He didn't want to see Zexion's grave just yet.

Vexen; Red. Huh. Demyx didn't really know him that well.

Lexeaus; Red. Demyx didn't think anyone was close to Lexeaus except Vexen and maybe Zexion…

Demyx looked up at the next row. Why was he checking everyone's grave anyway? He only came to see one…

Xigbar; Blue, of course.

Demyx stood staring at Xigbar's grave. He had no choice but to turn around and look at Zexion's grave now. Demyx didn't know why he was fussing so much… Zexion couldn't be dead. He said he wouldn't die, he promised, so it'd obviously be blue. Demyx smiled to himself and slowly turned around, his eyes closed.

It'll be blue, it'll be blue.

Blue.

Demyx slowly opened his eyes.

Blue, blue, bl—

—ack…?

'It's black…' Demyx whispered. He stepped towards it carefully.

It was totally destroyed. The grave spot had been blasted into a black scorch mark. The gravestone was snapped. It looked like someone had blasted that as well. Blasted with fire…

'Proof of Existence. Got something I need to do.' Axel's voice rang in his head.

The shock finally settled in.

Oh my god.

**_--_**

_V.Plum_

_03∙05∙08_

_Beta'd (Not by me)_


End file.
